


the feel of your hand in mine

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), elsa wearing maren's hat, too gay to function
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: Honeymaren loses her hat and her search for it, like always, leads back to Elsa.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	the feel of your hand in mine

Honeymaren dried herself off as soon as she finished her bath and stepped out of the lake. She threw on her robe. She tied the ribbon around her waist. She reached for her hat... but it wasn't there.

She looked around for it only to realize that it was nowhere to be found. She could've sworn that she had simply left it with the rest of her clothes. Or maybe she was mistaken. Or maybe someone stole her hat while she wasn't looking. Honeymaren realized that standing around and doing nothing wouldn't get her anywhere. She grabbed her staff and marched back to camp. There, she ran into her first suspect.

"Ryder!"

Ryder turned his attention from the reindeer to his sister. He saw her march toward him, her face an angry shade of red. He took the reindeer's jaw and began to movie it up and down to make it look like it was talking. "Uh-oh. What did you do this time?"

"I don't know!", he said in his real voice. "She's usually pinning the blame on me!"

"I heard that", came Honeymaren's voice.

Ryder looked behind his shoulder and saw Honeymaren standing right behind him, fuming. He moved the reindeer's jaw again, speaking in his mock voice. "Ryder's seems to have lost his voice today. He can't talk at all."

Honeymaren's look of anger morphed into a look of annoyance. She grabbed the jaw of her reindeer, a doe named Karina, and began moving it and speaking in a mock voice as well. "Well, you can tell Ryder that Maren wants her hat back!"

Ryder and his reindeer looked at each other. "Ryder doesn't seem to know what you're talking about"

Honeymaren's brow furled. "Tell Ryder that she knows he stole her hat!"

"Well, you can tell Honeymaren that he wouldn't do such a thing!"

She furiously gripped her staff with her other hand. "Tell Ryder that if she doesn't get her hat back soon, then she'll take this staff and-" She stopped talking when she noticed that Ryder was eyeing something behind her.

"I think I found your hat", Ryder said in his real voice.

Honeymaren turned around and saw The Nokk standing by the lake. "Well, okay then" She walked back over to the lake. The closer she got, the clearer it got that the Nokk was wearing her hat. She froze in disbelief once she noticed this. She began to wonder why the Water Spirit of all people would steal her hat before she realized what all this meant. "...Elsa", she said, rolling her eyes. She approached the Nokk and began stroking its nose. She reached up to try and quietly take her hat back...

Suddenly, to her surprise, her hat got up and scurried away. She wasn't too taken aback by this. Not after that time Elsa brought a bunch of tiny snowmen to life just by having a cold. So instead of trying to process any of this, she simply ran after her hat. She had almost caught up to it before it tripped on a stick and it tumbled over, revealing that Bruni has wearing the hat. Bruni tried to go back under the hat until Honeymaren picked him up by the tail.

"Hey, little guy", she said, patting his head. "Did Elsa put you up to this?" Bruni snobbishly turned away from her. "That's what I thought" She placed him on the ground and nudged him in the opposite direction.

She leaned over to pick up her hat... only for it to get blown away by the wind. "This isn't funny anymore, Elsa!" She ran after it, only for the hat to fly higher and higher. Soon, it had flown all the way up to the top of a cliff. She looked up, squinted, and saw a glimmer of white. It had to be Elsa. "You've got to be kidding me!"

She crossed her arms and sat down on the ground. She could wait. Elsa couldn't stay up there forever. But as if the Spirits hadn't done enough already, the ground began to shake. Before she knew what was happening, she was being lifted off the ground by one of the Earth Giants. She almost jumped for it but it was too late. She was too high up. But soon enough, she realized that the Giant were carrying her to the cliff where Elsa stood. The Giant placed its hand to the edge of the cliff, allowing Honeymaren to walk over to Elsa before it stomped away. 

"You've got some nerve to-" Whatever rant she was going to go on was cut short when she saw Elsa wearing her hat. "Oh, wow", she said, blushing a deep shade of red.

Elsa giggled."How do I look?"

Honeymaren wanted to tell her that she looked cute but stopped herself. "You look nice. If you wanted to wear my hat, you could've just asked."

"This seemed a lot more fun", Elsa shrugged.

"If you want, we can make you some traditional Northuldran garments"

Elsa's smile grew wider. "I'd actually love that"

"Great! Ryder can make them. He owes me."

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Again?"

"He always owes me", Honeymaren said, shaking her head. "Now, come on. We should get going". She began to walk away before Elsa grabbed her hand. "Elsa?"

"The Earth Giant walked away. You were about to walk off the cliff."

Honeymaren looked down and saw that she was indeed dangerously close to falling off. She let out a squeal before jumping back into Elsa's arms. "I don't know if I told you but have a small fear of heights"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Do you know how many times I've seen you climb a tree?"

"Let me rephrase that. I have a small fear of falling off cliffs"

The two shared a laugh before they realized that they were still holding on to each other. "Do you want me to let you go?"

Honeymaren was still entranced by Elsa. "Do... do you want to?"

Now Elsa was blushing. "I'm fine with a hand hold if that's okay with you", she said, letting go of Honeymaren.

Honeymaren smiled. "I wouldn't mind", she said, gripping Elsa's hand. "Can I ask why you chose the edge of a cliff"

Elsa failed to stifle a laugh. "I figured you'd be a lot more exasperated if you chased me all the way to a cliff. Basically, I thought it'd be funny."

Honeymaren groaned. "It wasn't funny."

"Then why am I laughing?"

"You really know how to provoke me, don't you?"

"I only do it because it's easy", Elsa quipped.

Honeymaren let out a sigh. "You realize that you're impossible, right?"

"If that's the case, then why are you still looking at me?"

Honeymaren was completely flushed. "Because... It's polite to stay focused on the person you're talking to."

Elsa giggled again. "Well, you're missing the view"

Honeymaren turned her focus away from Elsa and towards the view from the cliff. Her eyes began to well up as she took it all in. She could see the entire forest and beyond. "It's breathtaking"

Elsa let out a long exhale. "I come here every day. That's why I brought you up here. I wanted to share it with you"

Honeymaren gripped her hand tighter. "Thank you for sharing."

"You wanna know what my favorite part is?" Honeymaren nodded. Elsa took a small step forward and pointed to a castle miles away. "I can see Arrendelle from up here. I like to think that Anna's looking back at me too." While Elsa was admiring the view, she didn't notice that Honeymaren felt so comfortable that she put her down. Elsa looked back at her. "If not, I hope she can still have a view like this. It's just so-" Elsa fell silent once she noticed Honeymaren with her hair down.

Now, the two were blushing at the same time. "Beautiful", they said simultaneously. Elsa put both of her hands on Honeymaren's cheeks. The two of them leaned closer towards each other until the space between them was gone and their lips were pressed against each other. It felt like it went on for an entire lifetime and it seemed as if neither one of them wanted it to it. Eventually, the two of them pulled away from each other. They were silent for a bit but they both were smiling at each other.

"I'm really glad you stole my hat", said Honeymaren.

Elsa removed it and put it back on Honeymaren's head. "So am I. Because now I now that, without it, you're shorter than me"

Honeymaren laughed and gave Elsa a light punch on the arm. "Stop it."

Elsa rubbed her arm and laughed. "We should probably get down now, though."

Honeymaren nodded in agreement. "Are you gonna call your giant friend for help?" Elsa raised her eyebrow and stomped one foot on the ground. Soon, a giant slide made of ice materialized from the edge of the cliff. "Elsa, no!"

Elsa went behind Honeymaren and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You might want to hold onto your hat", she whispered in her ear. "I don't think you wanna lose it again"

"Elsa, I don't want to do this!" But it was too late. Elsa already sat on the top of the slide, Honeymaren on her lap. Honeymaren followed the other girl's advice and grabbed onto her hat. "Elsa, I swear if something happens then-"

Without warning, Elsa pushed the two of them down the slide. Elsa couldn't hear her loud whooping over the sound of Honeymaren screaming with terror. When they reached the ground, Honeymaren held onto Elsa in fear.

Elsa kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay, Maren. We're alive and we're on the ground"

Honeymaren was breathing fast and heavy. "How were you not utterly terrified?"

Elsa looked at her feet. "I've been through worse."

Anna sat in her bedroom, waiting for two things. She was waiting for Kristoff to return from whatever he was doing. She was also waiting for her daily letter from Elsa. She sat by the open window, waiting for Gale to bring it in. She anxiously tapped her foot, as it was taking a little longer than usual. She almost gave up and walked back to bed until she felt a gust of wind come in through the window.

"Hello, Gale" A folded piece of parchment flew into the room, which Anna caught right away. "Thank you!" She unfolded the piece of parchment and read Elsa's unpunctuated scribbles:

_"ANNA YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED I KISSED A GIRL I KISSED HONEYMAREN AND I WAS SO COOL AND SMOOTH THE ENTIRE TIME AND THEN I MADE AN ICE SLIDE AND THEN SHE SAT ON MY LAP AND I HAD MY ARMS AROUND HER AND SHE WAS HOLDING ONTO ME WHEN SHE WAS SCARED I AM SHAKING RIGHT NOW"_

Kristoff walked in, confused as to why Anna was on the floor, dying of laughter.


End file.
